onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Powerful Magic
"Powerful Magic" is a song featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Alan Zachary & Michael Weiner. It débuts in the twentieth episode of the sixth season. This song was released on May 5, 2017, as part of Once Upon a Time: The Musical Episode. History Snow and Charming later sing a version of "Powerful Magic" when they face off against the Evil Queen. However, using a Singing Spell sent to her by Zelena, the Evil Queen is able to extract the song from them and the rest of the kingdom, leaving them once again powerless to defeat her. After they return to their castle, Snow wonders why her wish didn't come true and is visited by the Blue Fairy, who reveals that she was responsible for the granting of the wish but never intended for the songs to be used against the Evil Queen. Instead, she puts all of the songs inside of Snow's unborn daughter's heart, erasing the kingdom's memories of the singing to protect them, as they will be used in the future to save Emma from the Black Fairy. }} }} Singers *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming Lyrics :A bird is whistling to the song's rhythm :Snow White ::Good morning, friend ::Oh, my dear ::There's something wrong ::Cause all my words are coming out in song ::A rhythm stirs deep inside my soul ::I'm saying things in ways I can't control :Prince Charming ::Ahhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhh ::What's going on? ::Someone cast a spell or curse ::Cause what I say is coming out in verse ::My voice just soars ::Had no idea it could ::Now I'm singing out, and my do I sound...good ::What could be the reason? :Snow White ::I think I know, my love ::It's all because the wish I made upon the star above ::With music in our hearts, we'll defeat the Evil Queen :Prince Charming ::How? :Snow White ::Cause love expressed through song ::Is a weapon like the Queen has never seen :Snow White & Prince Charming ::There's a powerful magic, when two hearts are one ::A powerful magic bright as the sun :Prince Charming ::Goodness will triumph, and evil's undone ::When you dare to heed love's call :Snow White & Prince Charming ::Cause love is the most powerful magic of all ::It's a powerful magic, when two voices soar :Snow White ::I'm ever more hopeful for what lies in store :Prince Charming ::Nothing will stop us, no not anymore ::Watch the wish you made come true :Snow White & Prince Charming ::That is what love and its powerful magic can do ::Feel the song inside our hearts ::That is where the magic starts :Snow White ::Oh, it grows with every note :Prince Charming ::Soaring sweetly from my throat :Snow White ::Every line ends with a rhyme :Snow White & Prince Charming ::Don't know how, but it's sublime ::With a melody so strong ::How can we go wrong? ::With our powerful magic, we now have the means ::Cause love can defeat curses, potions, or beans ::And the unhappy ending, let that be the Queen's ::With our daughter's fate at stake ::Seems we found a lucky break ::Now let our song show the powerful magic ::We can make Trivia Production Notes= Song Notes *About the song, Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis say it has a "very pilot feel to it in a sense". They explain that Ginnifer Goodwin and Josh Dallas "were so excited to do the musical that when you watch them do their duet ... their enthusiasm is like you can feel it", before adding "it's the Snow and Charming you love the most". *According to Alan Zachary and Michael Weiner: **The bird whistling at the beginning of "Powerful Magic" is a homage to ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Mary Poppins. **When the Evil Queen is taking the song of Snow White and Prince Charming, a minor of "Powerful Magic" can be heard. Videos Powerful Magic - Sing-along Powerful Magic - Rehearsal Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} fr:Powerful Magic nl:Powerful Magic ru:Powerful Magic